Max Rebo
thumb|250px|Max op Tyne's Horky thumb|250px|Max Rebo & Droopy McCool Max Rebo, die eigenlijk Siiruulian Phantele heette, was een Ortolan muzikant in de naar hem genaamde Max Rebo Band die een tijdlang in Jabba's Palace optrad. Biografie Siiruulian Phantele spendeerde zijn jeugd op Orto op zoek naar voedsel, zoals alle Ortolans. Phantele's moeder vreesde dat haar jongste van vijf kinderen zelfs te mager was en in slechte gezondheid verkeerde. Tijdens de Clone Wars ontmoette hij als kind de Ortolan Jedi Nem Bees tijdens de verovering van Orto door de CIS. Evar Orbus ontdekte Phantele, die net zoals vele Ortolans een aangeboren gevoel voor ritme en muziek had, in een Flangth House waar hij elke avond voor een maaltijd optrad. Orbus zag enorm veel talent in de Ortolan en een aanstekelijke naïviteit. Orbus beloofde aan Phantele dat hij nooit meer hongerig hoefde te zijn en nam hem onder contract. Hij gaf hem de artiestennaam Max Rebo. Phantele vond dit niet erg, zo lang hij maar eten kreeg. Samen met Evar Orbus en de zangeres Sy Snootles trad Max Rebo op bij Evar Orbus and his Galactic Wailers. Op Orvax IV werd de stille Kitonak Snit aan het gezelschap toegevoegd dat steeds groter werd met een aantal nieuwe muzikanten en zangers waaronder de Yuzzum Joh Yowza. Rond 15 BBY speelden Rebo, Snootles en McCool op Tyne's Horky in Doodnik's Café. Evar Orbus and his Galactic Wailers brachten drie albums uit waarop Max op zijn Red Ball Jett Organ speelde. Met Lapti Nek had de groep één megahit. Maar toen de band werd uitgenodigd om op Tatooine te komen optreden in Chalmun's Cantina, werden ze aangevallen door de jaloerse Modal Nodes. Evar Orbus stierf tijdens dit accident. De sluwe Sy Snootles stelde voor om de band om te dopen in de Max Rebo Band en om Max het boegbeeld van de groep te maken. De naïeve Ortolan had echter niet door dat Snootles dit voorstelde omdat Max nu eventueel het mikpunt zou zijn van een nieuwe aanslag. Maar Snootles' plan faalde toen Max Rebo een overeenkomst sloot met Jabba the Hutt om in zijn Paleis op te treden in ruil voor gratis voedsel. Snootles was razend en sommige bandleden waren helemaal niet gelukkig met deze beslissing. Toch kwamen de groepsleden nog altijd goed overeen met elkaar, ook al misbruikte Jabba hun situatie soms zoals toen hij Max, Snootles en McCool naar Hoth stuurde om op te treden voor Bingo Mehndra. Wat de bandleden echter niet wisten dat zij eigenlijk gestuurd waren om Bingo te vermoorden. Toen Snit erachter kwam dat er explosieven verborgen zaten in de speakers, ontsnapte de band van hun optreden, terwijl ze een Holovid van een ouder optreden voor Bingo lieten afspelen. Dankzij dit idee van Max kon het trio ontsnappen en met succes terugkeren naar Jabba. In 4 ABY bestond de Max Rebo Band uit twaalf groepsleden en speelden ze hits als Lapti Nek en Jedi Rocks toen Jabba's Palace het bezoek kreeg van de vrienden van Han Solo. Toen Boushh een Thermal Detonator bovenhaalde dacht Max dat zijn laatste momenten waren aangebroken maar gelukkig kon hij meteen daarna aanvatten met Galactic Dance Blast. Max Rebo was één van de bendeleden die op de Khetanna reisde naar de Pit of Carkoon. Maar al vroeg tijdens de Battle of Carkoon nam de band de benen en ontvluchtte het gevecht. Na de dood van Jabba speelde Max Rebo nog een tijdje muziek met Sy Snootles maar uiteindelijk zei hij de muziekwereld vaarwel om de Rebel Alliance te vervoegen en de soldaten te entertainen. Na de Galactic Civil War opende Max Rebo een eigen zaak, Max's Flangth House waarmee hij erg rijk werd en acht filialen opende op andere planeten. Dubbel zo zwaar als vroeger, trok Rebo naar Coruscant waar hij de rest van zijn leven in welvaart en met veel voedsel doorbracht. Achter de Schermen *Simon Williamson speelde Max Rebo. *Op de dvd Clone Wars DVD Volume 2 wordt gezegd dat Max Rebo één van de jonge Ortolans is in Clone Wars Chapter 22 Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Droids **The Lost Prince *Star Wars: Clone Wars Bron *Max Rebo in de Databank *Special Edition Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook *Who's Who in the Max Rebo Band *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Clone Wars DVD Volume 2 *Tales from Jabba's Palace *The Essential Guide to Characters *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Ortolans category:Jabba the Hutt category:Max Rebo Band category:Rebel Alliance Agenten category:Muzikanten